


Зарисовка 1

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Истории Брэда и Рэя [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мое виденье пейринга.</p><p>Бета: snow_leopard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 1

Как так получилось, что Колберт никогда не влюблялся, он и сам не понимает. Когда-то у него была девушка – она ему безумно нравилась. С ней было комфортно. 

Но она ушла к его лучшему другу. Может, потому что он был слишком холоден, а может, ей самой не доставало какой-то внутренней страсти. Кто сейчас скажет точно? Им явно чего-то не хватало в их размеренном, утопическом мирке. С этими дурацкими лыжами, серфингом и пикниками с друзьями в уикенд... 

Когда нет настоящих чувств, люди легко что-то упускают из виду. В их союзе появляются черные дыры, которые, если вовремя не залатаешь, поглотят все. Вот и у них случилось так же. 

Был ли Брэд расстроен этим фактом? Безусловно. Ему всегда нравилось быть правильным исполнителем своей сугубо американской мечты. И в этой мечте должна была быть красотка-жена с пышным бюстом, улыбающаяся белозубой улыбкой, которая подарит ему маленьких белокурых Колбертов, пока он достроит дом, посадит дерево и купит крутую тачку. Но, черт подери, все развалилось.

Стало ли от этого больней Айсмену? Нет. Война многое поменяла в его взглядах на жизнь. Хотя… его иногда и посещает шальная мысль, пока он смотрит в прицел и нажимает на курок, о том, как же жаль, что идеализированное будущее не сложилось. Но это происходит все реже и реже после очередного выстрела.

Как получилось так, что суровый сержант Колберт влюбился в Ираке, он уже понял. Это как нехватка гребаных витаминов – если тебе не хватает В 12, у тебя разовьется анемия. У Брэда явно нехватка долбоебизма в жизни, и у него, кажется, развивается полная апатия. Иначе как еще объяснить такую привязанность к своему чокнутому радисту? 

Рэй – вертлявый, не замолкающий придурок. Можно найти у него тысячи, а то и миллионы недостатков. Посмотреть только на то, как он жрёт (по-другому не скажешь, настоящая свинья) свой паек. Неподготовленного к такого рода зрелищам - точно стошнит. А то, что заставить его заткнуться практически невозможно, уж точно, знают все. Да он даже выпить воды из бутылки не может нормально – каждый раз проливает на себя минимум половину! 

Но есть в нем те черты характера, которые трудно найти в окружающих людях. Он всегда рядом, он действительно хороший радист и с ним весело… Даже посреди чертовой войны, когда начальство окончательно охуело и отупело. Когда гражданские умирают на глазах у морпехов, и неимоверно противно, что и они повинны в этих смертях. Когда капитан Америка устраивает очередную истерику по рации, и Брэду хочется пристрелить придурка… 

Даже Нейт посмеивается над его выходками, а ведь его голова еще больше перегружена пессимистичными организационными мыслями, чем Колбертовская. Фик вообще выглядит так, будто вот-вот и заплачет, хотя все прекрасно понимают, что он не пальцем делан и может постоять за себя. 

Персон просто умеет разрядить обстановку, добавить в кроваво-красную жизнь других красок – тупо рассыпав Skittles по всему хамви, потому что промахнулся пачкой конфет мимо своего большущего болтливого рта, или выстраивая новую рэевскую теорию о том, почему хаджи ходят в пижамах. 

Но все же, самое главное в том, что Рэй-Рэй, каким бы он ублюдочным засранцем не был, может поддержать. Даже если просто подпевает Брэду, когда он поет в хамви. И Айсмен может не поворачивать голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что Персон отдает этому всего себя. Пускай и кривляясь как мартышка в зоопарке. 

\- Спасибо, Рэй.

\- Спасибо вам, сержант. 

Почему-то сержант уверен, что когда закончится последняя их миссия в этой богом забытой стране, он еще встретит Рэя. И скорее всего, Брэд не упустит эту чудесную возможность чаще улыбаться, хотя сейчас он плохо представляет, как это будет выглядеть.


End file.
